Problems with your feet can affect your entire body. The entire human body is connected, which is why one affliction can easily affect a seemingly unrelated part of the body. Many times pain and discomfort relate to how flat feet affect your gait (your stride or the way you walk). The way you walk is dependent on the shape of your feet and the shoes you wear. These factors can affect your body for years.
For example, if you wear unsupportive high heels every day, your feet become susceptible to hammertoes, bunions, calluses, and corns. The rest of your body may develop joint problems, back problems, stiffness, fatigue, and strain. In some cases, people have one leg that's shorter than the other (usually because of scoliosis, an unusually curved spine). This would affect such people's gait and affect their feet and spine. This condition can affect their ribs, internal organ locations, and how their bones are structured all over their bodies.
Podiatrists are doctors of podiatric medicine (DPM), also known as podiatric physicians or surgeons. Podiatrists diagnose and treat conditions of the foot, ankle, and related structures of the leg. Podiatrists use custom shoe inserts or orthotics, which can be customized to a person's feet, to treat or relieve foot pain, leg pain, and lower back pain caused by your feet.
Podiatrists also use post-operative shoe products or surgical shoes for recovery after surgery or wound care treatment at home. A post-operative shoe or surgical shoe is used after foot surgery to protect and provide support for the patient's foot. Surgical shoes are large enough to accommodate bandages and casts, and give more protection during the weight-bearing mobility part of recovery.
However, the existing surgical shoes are not well equipped to accommodate shoe inserts or orthotics. If a person was to use an orthotic insert within existing surgical shoes, then the orthotic insert would slide around because the current surgical shoes do not properly restrain the orthotic insert. This is because surgical shoes are larger than nonsurgical shoes and many surgical shoes do not have adequate front and side walls to restrain the orthotic insert or orthotic. As a result, patients recovering from surgery and wearing a surgical shoe are unable to effectively use orthotics or orthotic inserts within their surgical shoes. Because patients are unable to use orthotics within surgical shoes, they may experience an increase in lower back pain as well as other body pains.
As a result, there exists a need for improvements over the prior art and more particularly a more effective system or surgical shoe to be worn with orthotics or orthotic inserts.